Justifiable
by KaoriTheJedi
Summary: After his betrayal Zelos saved everyone from the traps leading to the seed chamber this is the story of what happened during that saving.


**Hello everyone this is kaorithejedi speaking and I sadly wish to say that my story Flutist Rider might be officially dead -.- because I seem to keep losing whatever I write. On another note I have started writing a different story and here it is…**

**Oh before I forget I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does. If I did then I would be the happiest girl alive.**

_**Justifiable**_**- **_**liable for trail**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Colette wanted to be sacrificed.' 'I side with the strongest.' '…promised to relieve me from the title of the Chosen and give it to Seles.' 'You shouldn't have trusted me.' Those words ringed in his head making him frown at how truly pathetic they sounded. However they had been necessary.

"You are dismissed." Yggdrasil ordered offhandedly watching with delight as Martel's mana was being transferred into Colette's body.

"As you wish my lord." Zelos murmured bowing slightly, knowing better than to ask when he would keep his promise. The redhead turned to leave stopping silently at the door a contemplating look on his blue eyes. His eyes brightened slightly before he stepped swiftly to the side and with a slight movement opened the door for the others. They weren't there yet but knowing Lloyd it was only a matter of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Lord Yggdrasil told me to come get a piece of Aionis and take it to him ASAP. Can you give me one?" Zelos chirped nervously at an angel in the storage building. The angel stared at him for a second, and just as Zelos was beginning to feel a tad bit more nervous, it/he flew away and moments later Zelos was in possession of the magical rock.

"Thanks man. Lord Yggdrasil will be thrill with you." Zelos commented. He started leaving but stopped as another thought came to him. Lloyd and the others would be more willing to forgive him if he gave them _that_. Zelos smirked happily at his own genius.

"Hey you don't happen to know were the Chosen's keycrest is do you?" Without hesitating the angel left and came back with Colette's keycrest/necklace. Zelos took it and with another thanks he left the holy city and headed back towards the tower of salvation's basement… and to his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit Regal, what are you thinking trying to fight hundreds of angels just using your feet. Take those damn handcuffs off already." Zelos cursed silently before rushing in to help the blue haired ex-convict.

"Victory Light Spear" Zelos cried taking out a couple of angels in one stroke. Regal regarded him with surprise and then suddenly lunged forward towards him.

"Triple-kick" Zelos yelped diving to the side. Regal barely missed Zelos head but managed to hit the angel that had sneaked behind Zelos full in the face. Zelos sighed relieved that Regal hadn't really tried to attack him.

"Let's finish this." Zelos said grinning at the older man. Regal nodded slightly and they both continued their attack.

"We should hurry and reach the others." Regal stated finishing the last angel with a well placed 'Eagle Dive'. Zelos nodded thankful that Regal didn't seem to be too mad about his little betrayal; he just hoped that the others would be just as understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Good luck, Lloyd." Zelos eyes widened upon hearing the faint voice. He looked around trying to locate the purple clad shinobi.

"Down there." Regal murmured pointing down at the endless pit in front of them.

"Oh shit." Zelos exclaimed diving forward.

"ZELOS!!!!" Regal yelled losing his cool composure. A second later Zelos appeared holding Sheena bridal style in his arms. Sheena and Regal gasped surprised at Zelos vibrant orange wings. Zelos landed but did not let go of Sheena.

"Healing Wind." Sheena felt the pain leave her and her various little cuts heal themselves.

"Thanks. I guess this means you didn't really betray us?"

"Of course not. I couldn't leave such a voluptuous hunny as yourself, now could I?" Zelos replied smirking. Sheena's eyes widened in anger.

"You…You IDIOT CHOSEN." She shrieked making Zelos to let go of her. She stepped backward and started summoning….

"I summon thee, hammer of godly thunder…VOLT." Zelos let out a scream as Volt electrocuted him; no, Sheena was not as forgiving as Regal had been. Which made him wonder what kind of pain awaited him in the form of the Professor?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What possible horrors await our dear Tethe'allan Chosen? Stay tune until the next installment of Justifiable.**


End file.
